The New Girl
by TwiMoonClipseDawn
Summary: Bella Swan is an all around small town girl, until she moves to California and attends the elite Cullen Prep, where she meets the all around good guy and deans son-not to mention her new neighbor Edward Cullen.
1. Chapter 1

Well guys this is my very first Fan Fic and I'm really excited about this story. I hope you like it!

Oh yeah I do not own and I highly doubt I ever will, the Twilight Saga. All the credit goes to the talented Stephenie Meyer.

* * *

"Moving Day"

Chapter 1

"Scrreech!"

Bella shot up to the annoying sound of her alarm clock. "Great, moving day she thought." She slumped her way out of bed, tripping over her piles of already packed boxes along the way. She stood in front of her full length mirror that stood up beside her bed ready to be moved. All she saw was a plain girl with wavy brown hair that fell down her waist, brown eyes, and pale skin. Whereas, everybody else saw a beautiful girl with captivating borwn eyes and ivory skin, that is always covered up with a pull over, and a pony tail. Bella was anything but confident and knew this. In her old town, she was always known as the brainiac loner or the weird girl. She never really had close friends, just acquaintances. She continued to stare at herself until she heard her mother call out her name.

"Bella! Time to get up honey. We`re leaving in an hour!"

Bella let out a groan and literally dragged herself into the shower. When she finally got out from prolonging her shower to a half an hour, she realized that all her packed boxes were gone and all that was left in her room were the walls that she painted when she was only five with her dad. Everything else was cooped up into boxes that would be travelling across the country.

Bella's mom Renee was moving with her billionaire newly wed husband Phil. Phil was a retired professional ball player. He and Renee had been dating for over a year now, and Bella was ecstatic when they tied to knot, but furious when she realized she would have to be moving to California. She stood looking at her now empty room, carelessly running her fingers through her hair when she realized that her mom had been calling her. Bella took one more look at her old room that held all her memories, grabbed her backpack and left the room. When she got down the stairs to grab a breakfast bar she saw her mom in the living room staring around.

"Mom what is it?" Bella asked her mom.

"I lived in this house since your father and I married."

Bella knew how her mom felt, and wanted nothing more that to cry and reminisce with her mom, but she knew that she needed to be the grown up in the situation. She knew that if her mom stayed in this house she would be away from Phil and that would make her even more unhappy so she plastered a smile on her face and turned her mom to face her.

"Mom, this was all you ever wanted. To live with Phil, and for us to have a family, so lets think of this as a new adventure for both of us. Dad would have wanted us to be happy."

Bella's father Charlie had died when she was only eight of prostate cancer. She had missed her father terribly, and as never really the same after he passed, but she always stayed strong for Renee.

"Guys its time for us to go.." they both heard Phil yell. Renee's face lit up at once, and Bella knew that she truly loved him. "I guess I'll pretend to be happy even if im not." she thought.

They both then waled out of their house and stared at it one more time. A tear escaped Bella's eye, and she quickly wiped it away.

"I'll give you a moment" she heard her mother say.

Bella stood looking at her old home for about ten minutes, and finally turned to the Range Rover at Renee and Phil who both had worried and guilty expressions on their faces. She gave them a reassuring smile and finally stepped into the car, and watched as her home disappeared from her view.

Bella partly slept, and listened to music the entire five hour plane ride to California. Even though she was on a private jet, she never really felt comfortable. Bella was not suited for this kind of life, and knew that everyone at her new elite school would know that. She begged her mom and Phil to send her to a public school where she would at least feel at home, but he insisted that she go to California's new elite school, Cullen Prepatory. She hated for once the fact that she was a straight A student. Bella had so much on her mind that she never even realized that the plane had landed. She was there finally. When she stepped off the plane all she saw was lights, seeing that it was night. It all seemed so surreal to her. She got into the limo that waited for them, and quickly fell asleep.

"Bella honey. Wake up, were here." Renee said as she shook Bella awake.

Bella got up feeling groggy, only to open her eyes to the most magnificent house she had ever seen. It seemed as if it went on for ages. Bella could never understand why rich people always bought big houses that werent necessary. She got out of the limo and tried her best to seem as excited as Phil and Renee were. She watched as they smiled at every room, and finally they reached her room. It was beautidful, and even had a walk out balcony, yet Bella missed her old bedroom instantly. Renee and Phil left her to start unpacking her things, and she walked out on the balcony, desperate to find anything that gave her some sort of feeling of home or normalcy, when she spotted an old tree house over the gate of her new house. She began to perk up at once, knowing that she would have somewhere to let go, and feel as of she were home again. She quickly grabbed her ipod out of her bag, and her favorite book, Wuthering Heights, and ran down stairs.

"Hey mom, im going to explore more." she yelled at Renee as she went out the side door. She heard her yell "Ok hun, but be careful" and smirked. Like anything would happen to her in this upthight neighborhood.

Bella finally got to the gate, and saw they tree house. It looked newer than it did from her balcony, and she spotted a ladder that leaded up to a medium sized door. She climbed over the gate, hitting the dirt with a loud thud, looked around before she went up the old ladder, and forced her way through the tiny door. When she got inside she saw a stack of books, what looked like sheets of music and a mini keyboard. Bella was intrigued instantly, going through all the books. She sat down and began going through everything she saw. She wondered what kind of child would want to have these books in their lair, and remembered that she was in a different part of town. She continued looking through the books about History, Science, basically everything until she heard a sound of footsteps from outside. She froze at once.

"Hey...umm...who's there?" she asked so terrified that her voice creaked. The sound kept getting closer, until she heard in stop. She panicked and saw that there was a door and the back of the tree house, but the only way she would get down is to jump. She heard footsteps again and quickly opened the door. She balanced her way on a thick branch, and leaned over, trying to see the mysterious person.

"What if its a murderer?" she though in panic as she tried her best to remember the self defense moves her dad had shown her when she was a child, but failed. The footsteps seemed like they were right below her. She tried her best to stay quiet, when she saw a centipede begin to crawl up her sleeve. She whimpered, and tried to shake it off when she felt herself falling and hit the floor, the wind getting knocked out of her the same time.

"Are you okay? Hey?" she heard a velvet voice repeat over and over in her ear, as they smoothed her wild bunch of hair away from her face. "If this is heaven, I want to stay here forever she thought."

But the angel kept repeating it over and over, until Bella opened her eyes to the brightest hazel eyes she had ever seen.

* * *

Okay guys...PLEASE tell me what you think! If I get at least 10 review I promise I will upload two more chapters for you! :)

XOXO

Kadeijha


	2. Chapter 2

**Okay guys here's chapter two! I hope you enjoy it...and please please give me at least 10 more reviews and i'll keep updating! Thanks so much for the reviews on my first chapter...I loved them! :)**

**Disclaimer: I DO NOT own Twilight, even though I wish I did...:) Lets all thank Stephenie Meyer for that.**

* * *

"The Cullens"

Chapter 2

Bella found herself staring into the hazel of eyes of the most gorgeous male she had ever laid eyes on. His hair was bronze and wild, and his chiseled face held a surprisingly worried expression. Bella had never been this close to so much male beauty before.

"Hey, are you okay?" the angel asked again.

Bella was so baffled that all she did was stare at the mysterious boy, until he started to help her up.

"Hi, im Edward. I'm guessing your new in town?" he asked while looking at Bella's now dirt ridden pull over and jeans with a smirk on his face. Bella could feel her cheeks heating up, and cursed herself silently for her annoying, uncontrollable blush. She finally gained her composure and replied.

"Umm..yeah i'm..." until she was cut off by her mother screaming in the distance.

"I gotta go" Bella said as she began climbing back over the gate to her new home.

"Wait, I didnt get your name" she could hear the gorgeous boy call in the distance, and cursed herself for being so nervous around him,or any teenage male for that matter but she knew how much Renee worried, and did not want to hear a lecture on being careful in her new neighborhood.

When she finally reached back home she was completely out of breath and slumped down in the grass and closed her eyes. All she could think about was the golden eyed boy that she just encountered, until she was interrupted by Renee's worried yell once again.

"Mom, i'm fine. I'm right outside" Bella yelled.

"Okay honey, can you hurry inside Phil just got a call from the neighbors and they want us to come over for dinner."

"Oh great" Bella thought, dinner with the new prissy neighbors. She dragged herself from the grass and headed to her new room to get cleaned up.

Renee tried her best to force her into a skirt that she bought a few weeks ago, but Bella chose to wear her usual denim jeans, with her black converse, but still wore a white top that was way to girly for her that Renee was able to force on her. Bella's hair was still a mess after falling out of the tree house so she tried her best to tame it and place it in a pony tail. When she was finally ready she headed downstairs to meet both her mother and Phil dressed formally from head to toe.

"Oh, were having dinner with those kind of people huh?" Bella thought as they headed out the door. When they finally reached out the gate of the neighbors home, she realized that her new house was no way near as enormous as this one was. It was pure white, and Victorian. The windows were gorgeous and the landscape was phenomenal. In the distance Bella could see what looked like a group of people standing at the head of the entrance waiting for us to approach. When they finally got to the door they were greeted by the most beautiful set of people Bella had ever laid eyes on, which gave Bella a feeling of familiarity, until the noticed that the same man i front of her was her new dean. Dr. Carlisle Cullen.

"Hello, my name is Carlisle Cullen, and this is my family." the blonde beautiful man had said. He had a warm smile and looked way too young to own a house this spectacular, better yet have a family of his own. As Bella scanned the rest of his family she noticed a very thin beautiful pixie faced girl that gave her a warm smile, and a big brawny guy that towered over Phil who played pro ball, but seemed very warm despite his outward appearance.

"These are my kids, Alice and Emmett. We do have another but Edward is upstairs cleaning himself up." he said.

The Cullens invited them in, and the inside was just as amazing as the outside. As Bella took everything in she was interrupted by the girl named Alice.

"Hi, my names Alice, your Isabella right?" she asked in a very sweet voice.

"Umm..yeah but its just Bella."

"I am so psyched that I actually have a girlfriend that's my neighbor!" she squealed as she gave Bella a genuine smile.

Bella never had any girlfriends and by looking at Alice's clothing she could tell that she loved to shop, which was something Bella never really liked to do, but she knew that Alice was genuine and seemed really nice. Bella smiled at Alice until she was gripped in the tightest hug she had ever experienced.

"Bella my girl. It's good to have you in the neighborhood" Emmett said when he finally placed her on the floor.

"Good to know." Bella said after she was able to catch her breath. She felt at ease at once, knowing that at least she had some friends in this godforsaken town.

"Hey Bella i'm going shopping in a minute, wanna join me?", Alice asked.

Bella knew this was bound to happen and tried to come up with a good excuse.

"I...umm...I promised my mom I would stay for dinner..maybe next time though?" Bella asked without any enthusiasm.

Alice laughed. "I knew the minute I saw you that you weren't the shopping type, but after spending time with me you will be." she said that winked.

Bella cringed inwardly knowing that Alice really meant what she said, but continued looking around the house finally having some peace and quiet. Apparently it would only be her, and the parents at dinner. Seeing that Alice was gone and Emmett had football practice.

Bella walked up the large spiral steps and found a den that was filled with books upon books. Her face lit up like a kid in a candy store as she scanned through all the classics. She saw Jane Austen, Shakespeare, and a variety of authors that she grew up reading. Bella scanned through more shelves until she spotted a classic copy of her favorite book of all time, Wuthering Heights. She knew that she shouldn't be in this room in the first place, but she knew that this opportunity to hold a classic copy of Wuthering Heights was too good to pass up. She stepped on the opening of the book shelf and climbed the other, until she finally got to the book. She stretched her entire body to reach the book and finally grabbed it.

"Yes, I got it!" she said to herself.

"Hey, who are you and what are you doing in here?" she heard a familiar voice ask.

Bella knew who it was at once, remembering the boy she practically ran away from earlier. She felt her dreaded blush creeping up her cheeks, and turned to face him slowly, when she felt the bookshelf tipping over. She panicked and felt herself falling off the top shelf, and braced herself with the impact she would feel when all she felt were two strong warm hands. When she looked up she became captivated once again by those hazel eyes.

"You again?" the mystery boy asked with a gorgeous crooked smile. Bella blushed cherry red and stretched so that he would put her down. When she finally got herself together she built up the courage to speak.

"Yeah...umm...i'm Bella Swan. I just moved across the street with my mom and step dad."

"Oh so that explains why you were in my tree house today, but not why your in my den searching through my books. I'm Edward by the way. " he said with a look that looked genuinely curious.

"Ohh...ah...umm...I was just looking at your books. Im sorry for intruding." Bella said stumbling through her words. Edward smiled at her again, and Bella could feel her knees turning to jello.

"So, your the new girl my dad cant seem to stop bragging about?" Edward asked as he stepped closer to Bella.

"Umm...brag?" Bella said as she could feel herself freaking out. "Why is he getting so close?" she thought frantically.

"Yes...brag. You have one of the best transcripts he has ever seen, he couldnt wait to get you registered for Cullen Prep." he said until he finally stopped dead in front of Bella.

"Oh..yeah that...I guess i'm an over achiever." she forced out of her mouth with a sad tone.

"You say it like thats a bad thing?" Edward said to her.

"Well it kind of is...being smart is all I really had. It's not like I was popular or anything, I definitely dont have the looks for it, so studying and extra credit was how I filled my days back in Arizona. "

Bella was babbling and she knew it she also had no idea why she was telling this mystery boy about her feelings, but she was never able to let anything out, and couldn't stop once she started.

Edward just stared at Bella with a pure look of curiosity and tenderness in his eyes, until he finally said.

"I may not know you that well Bella Swan but i'm sure that you dont see yourself the way others do."

Bella stared at him, and he snubbed the end of her chin and turned to go out the door.

"Bella, are you up there?" she heard her mom calling as she broke out of her trance.

"Yeah mom, im coming."

Bella ran down the stairs, and wondered where Edward had gone. She was desperate to know what he meant about what he told her.

When dinner had started and the first course was served, Bella tried her best to include Edward in their conversation.

"Oh, Edward, yeah he's my youngest. He should be your age Bella." Dr. Cullen's wife Esme said with a smile.

"So he goes to Cullen Prep too I assume?" Renee asked.

"Oh yes, Edward id what the teens call it today "big man on campus". He's one of our top students." Carlisle said.

"Oh, so where is he now?" Bella asked without trying to seem too anxious.

"He should be at his girlfriends house. Her names Tanya. You'll meet her tomorrow when you start school I'm guessing." Carlise said.

Bella's hopes dropped suddenly. She knew that someone that beautiful was bound to be taken, and cursed herself for crushing on him in the first place. It's not like he would even give her the time of day anyway. Bella ate extra food than she could digest and couldnt wait to head home.

When she finally arrived at her new home, she stood out on the balcony, staring at the stars. She tried to think of one good thing that can come out of her moving, and was grateful for her new friend Alice, but still missed her old home. As she stared at the stars she took in the night air and finally convinced herself that the experience might not be as bad as she thought it would, until she remembered what she would have to face in the morning. Her first day at the elite Cullen Prep. Great.


	3. Chapter 3

"Purgatory...Ahem..I mean School"

"Bella! Bella!" she heard Renee scream as she rolled over in her new Tempur-Pedic matress and groan. She barely answered her mom in a grumble. "Okay, just a minute or two more." Bella turned over, and was about to get back to her comfortable slumber when she heard the door open.

"Bella, its time to get up. First day of school!", her mother squealed, seeming more enthused than Bella would ever be. Bella groaned when Renee opened the curtains, and the sunlight streamed into her new room exactly into her face. Bella was not a morning person, and planned to lock her room door, to avoid Renee in the future morning wake-ups.

She dragged herself out of bed, and headed into the shower. She allowed the water to beat down on her back, andf stood in the shower until her entire body felt relaxed. When she finally decided to come out she realized that she only had a halk hour left to get to school, so her frantic new student mode kicked in. She dug around for her favorite pair of black and white converse, and threw on her black skinny jeans and a white T. Bella never really did anything with her hair, no matter how many times Renee tried to get her to a salon-but failed, miserably. She placed her unruly hair into a thick ponytail, grabbed her book bag and was headed out the door.

"Bye mom, see you when I get back", she hollered as she ran out the door.

"Bella honey, wait, called, and he said that his daughter would be able to give you a ride to school."

Bella really didnt mind walking, but realized that she would need to get a good seat in her home-room class, and hoped that the one friend she actually made in school would be Alice. As Bella walked out to the street, she saw a yellow Porsche pull up in front of her, and saw the pixie faced girl once again.

"Hey Bella, hop in." Bella smiled and went in the front seat of the car. She never understood why people preferred to buy flashy cars as she watched Alice apply lipgloss at the stoplight. She always had a love of trucks, old ones preferably. As she half listened to Alice go on about school, she thought about Edward, and cursed herself.

_"Why am I thinking about him...I don't even know him."_

_"But then again...he was nice to introduce himself while I was tongue tied."_

_"He said I don't see myself as other people do...what did he mean by that?"_

_"And his eyes..."_

Bella mentally cursed herself and finally tried to concentrate on what it was that Alice was saying.

"I'm sorry Alice, what was it?" Bella asked.

"I'm gonna make a quick detour. My boyfriend just texted me, and he needs a ride to school." she said as she pulled up to a huge gate.

After a few minutes of waiting, Bella saw a tall blonde haired boy walk toward the car, and smile as he spotted Alice. The way both their eyes lit up, made Bella want to feel that way about someone, and the feeling to be mutual.

"Bella, this is my boyfriend Jasper, Jasper this is Bella, our new neighbor." Alice said.

"Hi, Bella, nice to meet you.

"Same here" Bella said.

On the way to school, Bella found out that Jasper was originally from Texas, but moved when his dad's company had to be transported to California. She also listened in on Alice telling Jasper the latest gossip from school.

When she heard the name Tanya, she listened immediately. Apparently she was the captain of the school's cheerleading, and dance team, and was the all around mean girl-as Alice described it. Bella thought of Edward, and knew for a fact that he wasnt a mean person, which made her wonder why they were even together. Her mind was still consumed with thoughts that she didnt even realize that they had arrived to school.

Bella split up with Alice ands Jasper seeing as though they were already a few minutes late, and she had to visit the Registration Office. By the time she was done with all the paper work and figruing out her class schedule, Bella was already fifteen minutes late for her homeroom class. She had to power walk to her home room class and literally had to catch a few breaths befroe she was able to open the door. When she finally opened the door. She was greeted by about thirty different pairs of eyes.

"Oh...you must be Isabella Swan?" what seemed like a middle aged mad asked her.

Bella hated when all eyes were on her. "Yes...umm...it's just Bella though."

"Oh kay...my name is , welcome to Cullen Prep. Why don't you introduce yourself to the class and tell us about yourself, since you missed our introductions earlier."

Bella instantly disliked Mr. Baker, she hated speaking in front of people-teenagers at that, ans could feel the blush creeping in.

"Hi...um...my name is Bella Swan..I just moved here." she barely choked out, when she heard a scratchy voice fromt the back of the room.

"Well duh, isn't that obvious?" Bella heard her ask sarcastically, when she looked up. She saw a blonde haired girl with bright blue eyes staring at her as if she was a complete idiot.

Bella looked up at the girl, dying inside to get out of this embarrasing situation, when she spotted those hazel eyes next to her, which looked stung, and genuinely apologetic. She looked at Edward finally, and saw him mouth off the words, "I'm sorry."

"Tanya that is enough.", Mr. Baker said to the girl who made the smart remark. Bella looked up suddenly, and put the pieces together. That was Edward's Tanya. Bella studied the blonde haired beauty and understood why Edward liked her-she was gorgeous.

As Bella took her seat, she was upset to find out that Alice wouldnt' be in her homeroom class, and wished she had a friend to sit with. After her classes, Bella realized that she was already familiar which most of the topics and knew that they would be a breeze. Lunch was finally there, and Bella was starving. When she entered the cafeteria, she was greeted by the longest food line she had ever seen in her life. She waited in line, and had her eye on a chocolate cupcake. When she finally got her tray and was about to get the chocolately goodness, a perfectly manicured hand swiped it just in time. When Bella turned around, she saw that it was Tanya. 

"You're not supposed to skip in line." Bella said, already annoyed because of her hunger.

"Oh my gosh, did I really skip you? I'm sorry." Tanya said in a fake sickenly sweet voice, when Bella heard Edward's voice.

"Babe, didn't I tell you not to skip the line?" he asked her, as she pouted her face-making her resemble a chipmunk. Bella rolled her eyes, and piled her plate with pizza, fries, and a chocolate pudding.

"You're really gonna eat all of that? Don't you count calories?" Tanya asked Bella matter of factly.

"Umm...nope..why would I?"

"Hmph...figures...look at your sense of style...did you pick up those tennis shoes from a trash bun at your old country school?" Tanya asked with a laugh in her voice. Bella was about to reply when Edward who looked extremely angry staring at Tanya spoke up.

"Not everyone counts calories like you Tanya, and besides she doesnt need too." he said with the perfect smile that made Bella's knees go weak again.

Bella smiled back at him, while Tanya gave him a "I cant believe you just said that" look, and said "Whatever Eddie, lets go."

"I told you to stop calling me Eddie" he said sounding exasperated. When Tanya walked off, Bella payed for her food, and spotted Alice waving at her from a table which she and Jasper shared with Emmett and yet another beautiful blonde girl. Bella hoped that she was alot nicer that that Tanya person. As she sat and found out that the blonde was called Rosalie and she was Emmett's girlfriend, Bella realized that she was actually really nice, and was glad that she had at least made some friends.

Bella was relieved when she realized that Biology would be her last class of the day. She ate so much food at lunch that she barely made it to class in time. When she finally got to class, being late by five minutes, she saw that each student was being paired up with a lab partner.

"You Isabella Swan?" a gray haired man asked looking annoyed at ler tardiness.

"Its just Bella..."

"Okidoki i'm Mr. Banner...your paired up with Cullen for the rest of this semester. Take your seat." he said.

Bella became excited, hoping that the Cullen he meant was Alice. As she walked down towards the seat showed her to, she realized that it was empty.

Class would not officially start for another ten minutes so Bella took the oppourtunity to doodle as a past time. She was so absorbed that she didnt realize when the seat next to her move.

"Hi Bella." she heard the velvet voice say. Bella could feel the dreaded blush creep up her cheeks as they alays do, when she saw him. She slowly lifted up her head to become mesmerized by those bright hazel eyes, and greeted by that charming crooked smile.

"Oh...umm...hi Edward.."

"So, we meet again huh?" he asked smiling.

"Yeah I guess so, at least this time i'm not being insulted or embarrassed" Bella mumbled while staring at her doodle.

Bella heard Edward go quiet, and looking up to find him staring at her, as if he was finding it hard to figure her out.

"Umm...why are you staring at me like that? Do I have something on my face?" Bella barely got out, becoming hypnotized by this beautiful boy.

"No, your per..." Edward was about to say before he was interrupted by that naisally voice Bella was already becoming used to.

"Ew, Eddie you got paired up with her?" Tanya asked looking at Bella scornfully.

"Yes Tanya, I got lucky. Bella has one of the top grades in Biology." Edward told her matter of factly. Giving Bella that crooked smile, once again.

" Like I care, look at her shoes, what a loser. See yah Eddie. " Tanya said and walked away to her seat next to a baby faced blonde haired boy.

Edward let out a long breath, and turned to Bella. "I'm sorry about Tanya, she's a bit too much to handle."

"Oh..its fine" Bella half laughed, "I know my shoes aren't exactly Prada, but their comfy."

Mr. Banner had already started the class before Edward could reply. As class went on. Bella couldnt help but think about what Tanya had said.

_"What is her problem?"_

_"Why does she care what type of shoes I wear?"_

_"She already had Edward, why can't she just leave me alone?"_

_"Are my shoes really that bad?"_ Bella thought looking down at her favorite pair Converse.

Mr. Banner was discussing a list of topics that they would cover this semester, and Bella was familiar with all of them. At the end of class, Bella was still caught up in her thoughts when she realized that class had already ended. When she stood up, she saw that Edward had already left, but there was a small folded piece of paper next to her books. When Bella opened the note she read.

I dig your shoes.

E.

Bella caught herself smiling. She couldnt help it, she was actually falling for a guy that would never be interested in her. A guy who had the worlds most beautiful girlfriend-the most popular boy in school.

"Yay for me." Bella thought sarcastically. "This is gonna be a long year."


	4. Chapter 4

**Okay guys :-)...soo here is my latest chapter, I know its loong overdue and I apologize but i'm finally off for Christmas break and if you give me at least 10 more reviews the chapters would keep coming! :D**

**DISCLAIMER:** _I do not own Twilight...[although that is obvious.]_

**"New Friend"**

During the first week at her new school, the greatest challenge Bella faced was trying her hardest not to think about Edward Cullen. She knew that he was only nice to her because well he was a sickenly all around nice guy, and occasionally cursed herself for the way she felt about him after knowing him for the pass month.

_"Why can't I stop thinking about him?"_

_"Ugh..I mean he isn't even that cute."_

Bella stole a sideways glance at Edward, and though to herself, _"Ugh who am I kidding, he's a Greek god."_

She cursed her self silently saying, "Would you stop it, and pay attention."

Apparently she wasn't aware how loud she was until she heard someone clear their throat. She looked up to those familiar hazel eyes and crooked smile that she came to love, and blushed, as usual.

"Something wrong Bella?" he asked as if he was trying extremely hard not to laugh in her face.

Bella tried her hardest to gain any speck of pride that was left in her and said in a joking voice, "Umm yeah i'm great, i was just daydreaming i guess. Sorry if I disturbed you."

"No blood, no foul, it's cool. Besides i already know this topic inside out." he said smugly.

Bella looked at him, trying her hardest to figure him out. He had everything. Looks, popularity, and not to mention his gorgeous girlfriend Tanya, yet he still found time to be a straight A student.

"Hey are you okay?" he asked her.

"Huh? Oh yeah" she laughed nervously, "Just daydreaming again, and yeah I know this topic too, its fairly straight forward."

"Wow", he said while looking at her in a way that made Bella's knees go weak.

She looked down at her desk self conscientiously and said, "What is it?"

She didn't hear any reply and forced herself to look up. There she saw that Edward never stopped staring at her.

"Do I have something in my teeth?"

"Darn! I knew I shouldn't have eating that broccoli casserole for lunch."

She was snapped from her thinking when she heard Edward laugh a little weirdly while shaking his head.

"I'm sorry, I was daydreaming too...I guess your rubbing off on me." he said with a wink.

Bella's knees turned to mush like they always did, and thanked God that the bell had run. She needed some fresh air, and quick. When she grabbed her books to leave the class room, she forgot that her sudden weak knees weren't yet strong again and tripped. She heard the scratchy laugh and knew who it was instantly. Bella cringed inside, but tried to put on a fake smile, knowing the only reason she disliked Tanya was because she was Edwards girlfriend.

Bella took a deep breath and tried to get up when Tanya pushed her back down. Hard.

"Listen you little thing," she told whispered to Bella fiercely ans with scorn, "I've been watching you and I can tell you have thing for Edward. Who. Is. My. Boyfriend. Lets get one thing straight, he is mine and will never want you okay."

She laughed without any humor, "I mean look at you" and pointed at Bella nonchalantly while looking at her manicured fingernails.

"You are pathetic. You think you could snag him away from me because you have brains? Please, like he'll ever want you. Take it from me Bella. I've known Edward since kindergarten and he will never date someone like you." Tanya smiled in Bella's face, and strode off in her four inch Jimmy Choo's.

Bella didn't know how long she layed there on the floor contemplating what Tanya just told her. She had to admit she was hurt, but never expected to feel that her cheeks were soaked. When she got up, she realized that she was actually crying. The last time Bella cried was when she found out her dad was sick to the point that he had to be hospitalized. She went into the girls bathroom and stared at herself in the mirror.

"_He is mine and will never want you okay."_

"_You are pathetic."_

_"He will never date someone like you." _

Bella kept hearing all the horrible things the Tanya had told her in her head, and realized that she was right. She knew that Edward would never want her. She just never realized that hearing it would hurt so much. She tried her hardest to compose herself, dried her eyes,and remembered that her books were still out in the classroom floor. She took one last look in the mirror, noticing that her eyes were still blotchy and she look like crap, and tried no to cry again.

_"What is wrong with me?"_

_"I'm supposed to be strong."_

_"Buck up Bella, you'll get over it. He's just one guy"_

Bella began to feel better, hoping that eventually she would be able to rid of the silly crush she formed on Edward.

_"From this point on i'm going to ignore him, you know, make myself scarce."_ she thought as she walked out to retrieve her books, meeting there the last person she wanted to see.

"Hey Bella, I thought these were your books. Your the only person I know who takes this much notes." Edward told her with a laugh.

Bella tried her hardest to avoid looking at his face. "Oh..umm thanks. I was just about to get them, I needed a minute." She started to walk away when she heard him fall into step next to her.

"You mind if I walk home with you? Emmett crashed his car last month and I loaned him mine to drive home from practice today."

Bella wanted so bad to say no, but that would hurt his feelings, which was the last thing she wanted to do so she just shook her head and said weakly, "Sure, its okay."

They continued walking and she heard when Edward stopped. She looked down and asked him, "Something wrong?"

When she didn't hear him reply she started walking again when she felt her arm being pulled back. She felt Edward's firm hand hold her chin gently and lift it up, their eyes meeting.

Bella couldn't understand why he looked so worried and furious. "Whats wrong Bella?"

"It's, umm its nothing im okay now really." and started to walk away.

"No" he said pulling her back, "its not Bella. Are you okay?"

_"What to tell him? "_

_"That his girlfriend Tanya a.k.a. spawn of Satan diminished her pride?"_

_"Or the fact that she knows that Bella has a thing for him and told her the honest truth- he would never want her?"_

Bella thought frantically and finally forced out, "Umm its nothing, i'm just kind of homesick that's all."

Bella didn't know how long Edward stared at her before he finally said, "I'm sorry Bella, I know this must be tough for you. I forgot you've only been here for about two weeks."

Bella let out a breath she didn't know she was holding and forced a smile, "It's fine Edward, but thanks i'll be okay."

They continued to walk until they finally got home. Bella stood awkwardly in front of her gate, her eyes still puffy and red staring at her scuffed up Converse shoes. She felt a loose strand of her unruly hair fall in her eye and ignored it until she felt Edward's hand move it away from her face and tuck it behind her ear. Bella whole face was on fire and she could feel the blush creeping up.

She forced herself not to look into his face and said hurriedly, "Umm anyway I guess I should be going now. I guess i'll see you on Monday?" she was about to turn around when Edward called her name so tenderly it made Bella's knees week once again- as always.

"Yeah?" she barely got out. She saw the worried look on his face and began to say, "Really Edward i'm fine, you dont ha" Before Bella could finish what she was about to say she felt her self being crushed to Edwards frame. Her head fit perfectly under Edward's and he held her as though he wanted every hurt that she felt disappear. Bella didnt know how long they stood there but she never wanted it to end, until her thoughts of what Tanya told her haunted her. She pulled away quickly, but reluctantly.

She gave him a weak smile and asked, "What was that for?"

He looked at her, and Bella felt as though he was seeing right through her. "I just though you needed one. I'm sorry if I startled you.

"Oh it's fine. Really" "_More than fine actually_" she thought to herself.

Edward gave his famous crooked smile and said to her, "Cool. So got anything planned for tomorrow."

Bella knew she was supposed to be ignoring him, but the minute she looked at his face all those thoughts vanished.

"Umm nothing I guess, I was planning on getting some homework done." The minute she said it she knew she sounded liker a complete loser and wished she could take it back.

_"Ugh Bella..this is the reason you never get dates."_ she scolded herself.

She expected for Edward to make up some excuse and leave, but instead he laughed and shaked his head smiling at her flushed face. "Always in the books I see? Can you take one day off? I thought we could hang out if you want?"

Bella smiled, genuinely happy that she would get a chance to spend a day with Edward.

"Ohm ugh sure I guess I could. Where do you want to meet?

Edward smiled, his unruly hair blowing nonchalantly in the wind, and his golden eyes shining with excitement.

_"He is so handsome"_

_"Ugh...stop it Bella" _she cursed herself for thinking about him again.

"The place we first met." he said and winked, turning to walk to his gate.

Bella stood to her gate, watching as he walked away baffled.

_"Okay, so he wants to hang out? Big deal were just friends."_

_"Just friends."_

As she walked up to her door, she smiled despite the fact that she knew Edward wouldnt fall for her, but for the fact that she had made a true friend.

For the rest of the afternoon Bella thought of Edward, falling asleep thinking about that famous crooked smile she loved.

Bella got up Saturday morning groggy and tired. She looked at her alarm clock and realized it was almost noon. She knew she should have set her alarm clock but hated doing that on the weekends. She flew herself out of bed and took a quick shower. Since she didnt have any idea what to wear she threw on a pair of jeans and a gray and pink pullover her mom had bought her. She looked into the mirror, trying to decide what to do with her hair and sighed loudly. She finally decided to throw it into a ponytail and ran outside quickly. When she finally reached the gate she took a few breaths to compose herself and climbed over.

"Edward?" she called out. She didnt hear anything and began to think that she was ditched until she heard footsteps approaching behind her. She turned around to see Edward in a white V'kneck T with khaki shorts and Vans kicks.

Bella felt herself smile when he approached and finally said, "Hey, I thought you ditched me for a second there."

He smiled, and Bella wanted to faint. "No, sorry about that I overslept."

"Oh its okay, I did too." Bella said with a smile. She never knew how much she really smiled around Edward, exposing the dimples that were hidden in her cheeks. Her mother always told her that they were beautiful, but Bella hated them since she was four and her annoying classmates told her they look like someone shot holes in her cheeks.

Edward stared at her, causing Bell aot become self conscience and finally say, "Umm so what now?"

"Huh? Oh yeah I wanted to show you some of my music, then I thought we could go by my place for some luch. I'm sorry, I made a mistake and told my mom we were hanging out and she insisted that you come for luch. You dont mind do you? Because i would understand if you did?" he said with a knowing laugh.

"Oh its fine, my mom wold have done the same thing. And umm music? I guess the keyboard I saw the other day before I made my embarrassing debut was yours?"

Edward laughed so loudly, Bella was startled and could only smile. "Yeah, it's mine, I'm writing something knew and I wanted someone to hear it."

"Oh wow, i'd love to." Bella climbed up the ladder first self consciously, knowing that her butt was in Edwards face. When she finally reached the top she let out the breath she was holding and saw that all the books she saw the other day she was there was gone, and there scattered about were sheets of music. Bella picked up a sheet, humming th sweet tune to herself. She got lost in the music, and didnt see Edward staring at her with a look on his face that she couldnt understand.

"What? Do I have somethin on my face?" Bella asked self consciously.

"No, your perfect. I didnt know you could sing Bella?" Edward asked her.

_"Your perfect"_

_"Did he just say that?"_

_"Why did he have to say that?"_

Bella snapped herself from her thoughts and choked out, "Oh umm not really, I used to as a kid, but after my dad...well I just stopped."

"After your dad what?" Edward asked her.

Bella hated talking about her dad, but felt as though she could trust him.

"Well...umm after my dad died, I guess I just stopped. You know when I was younger I would sing a song for him every Saturday morning on our walks in the park. He loved to hear me sing. I guess after he passed, I didnt need to anymore." Bella said with a weak smile.

"Oh, i'm sorry Bella."

"It's okay, it doesnt hurt as much when I talk about him now. He taught me how to play the guitar too. I remember we would dress up and pretend that we were in a band. We had so much fun back then. Sometime I miss him so much it hurts, then I remember that I have to be strong for my mom and me."

Bella had no idea why she felt as though she had to tell this to Edward but she couldnt stop talking. She felt the unshed tears in her eyes and felt when Edward pulled her in for a hug.

"Shh...its okay Bella, please dont cry." Edward begged, but this didnt stop Bella from balling until her eyes hurt. She didnt know ow long she hugged onto Edward but she realized that her stomach started to growl.

Edward laughed, and she lifted from his armed, feeling th blush creep into her cheeks.

"I'm so sorry Edward. I just...I dont know, I needed to talk to someone."

"Please dont apologize, and lets get you out of here before your stomach starts an earthquake." he teased.

Bella playfully shoved him as they walked to his house and smiled into his eyes. He stared back at her and Bella felt as though her world stopped. When he leaned in she felt herself paniking until she saw that he was just flicking a bug off her shoulder.

He gave her a smug smile and walked into the house. When she finally walked in she met his mother Esme in the kitchen with an assortment of different sandwiches spread on a platter for her and Edward.

"Mom, what the? I told you I was only hanging out with Bella today...why did you make all this?"

"Oh stop it honey, I didnt know what Bella liked to I made as much as I could. You know the vacuum eaters will eat the rest" Meaning Emmett and her husband.

Bella smiled, liking Esme already, seeing that she was starving. "Thank you so much Mrs. Cullen."

"Oh no dear, it was my pleasure, and please call me Esme." she then walked out of the room looking as beautiful as ever.

Bella was so famished that she dug into a chicken salad sandwich that Edward placed in front of her with a coke. He watched her wat and smiled, but she was unaware. When she finally finished and Edward placed the rest in the huge over-sized fridge, he told her to follow him.

They walked up the circular stairs until they reached a door. When Edward opened it she smelled his familiar scent immediately and knew it was his room. He had a huge bed and a stand with looked like over 500 different CD's. There was a huge flat screen in the corner of the room and a lounge chair in the adjacent corner. Bella looked around while Edward went into hos over-sized closet.

_"Is everything in this house over-sized?"_ Bella thought. It made huge home look puny. When Edward came out she saw a guitar in his hand, and handed it to her.

"For you" he said

"Oh no, no, i haven't played in so long..its okay, but thank you." Bella forced out. She hadnt touched a guitar since her fathers passing and didnt want to either.

"Bella, you know that its something you love, just give it a chance. Please, you know you want this." and handed it to her again.

Bella looked at Edward face pleadingly, searching his eyes, yet he didnt budge and handed her the guitar. When she held it in her hands all the memories came back to her head and she felt like breaking down crying but didnt. Instead she sat on the edge of Edward bed, and began to sing so sweetly, Edward could feel every emotion she felt.

_You tucked me in, turned out the light_

_Kept me safe and sound at night_

_Little girls depend on things like that_

_Brushed my teeth and combed my hair_

_Had to drive me everywhere_

_You were always there when I looked back_

_You had to do it all alone_

_Make a living, make a home_

_Must have been as hard as it could be_

_And when I couldn't sleep at night_

_Scared things wouldn't turn out right_

_You would hold my hand and sing to me_

_Caterpillar in the tree_

_How you wonder who you'll be_

_Can't go far but you can always dream_

_Wish you may and wish you might_

_Don't you worry, hold on tight_

_I promise you there will come a day_

_Butterfly fly away_

_Butterfly fly away, butterfly fly away_

_Flap your wings now you can't stay_

_Take those dreams and make them all come true_

_Butterfly fly away, butterfly fly away_

_We've been waiting for this day_

_All along and knowing just what to do_

_Butterfly, butterfly, butterfly, butterfly fly away_

_Butterfly fly away_

_Butterfly fly away_

When she finally finished she told Edward, "I used to sing this song with my dad all the time."

Edward didnt speak,he just stared at her. "That was beautiful Bella, you have an amazing voice."

She felt herself blush and said, "Thanks."

Edward moved closer to Bella lifting her face into his hands,and stared at her long before he spoke with a voice filled with emotion, "You know I never met anyone like you Bella. You...you fascinate me, its like you make me want to be myself all the time when im around you. I dont know what it is I just...I really li"

"Eddie!" they heard scream from the hallway. Bella froze at once, knowing that voice all too well.

"Edward, umm I have to go..I promised my mom I would do something for her, i'm sorry." Bella stood up quickly running for the door. She heard Edward calling her name but didnt stop.

When she finally reached the safety of her own home she let out a huge breath and flopped onto her bed and let out a huge groan.

_"I'm such a coward"_ she thought.


	5. Chapter 5

**"Complications."**

Bella got up Monday morning dreading entering the gates of Cullen Prep.

_"I can't believe I ran out like that?"_

_"Ugh, why am i such a loser?"_ she cursed herself as she brushed her unruly hair into a ponytail.

She continued scolding herself until she reached outside her gate to meet Alice waiting on her.

"Hey, Bella come on!" the pixie shotued to Bella.

"I'm coming!" Bells shouted and ran to Alice's porche.

"Bella, I feel like we haven't talked in ages!" Alice told Bella looking genuinely upset about it.

Bella smiled, happy that she actually had a true friend. "I know, it sucks that we don't have any classes together doesn't it?"

"Tell me about it." Alice snarled.

"So Bella, found anyone that interests you in Cullen Prep yet? I mean there aren't that many prospects but there is some potential." Alice said turning her body to face Bella as they stopped to a red light.

Bella could feel her blasted blush creep up and wanted to diasppear at once. Alice was not a force to be reckoned with, and if she knew about her crush on her borther of all people, Bella knew it would not end up good.

"Umm...not really." Bella choked out, knowing that Alice wouldn't believe her.

"Bella Marie Swan! You do have a thing for somebody, .GOSH Bella! Who is it? Is he a senior? Is he hot? Does he have a thing for you too? . Gosh! I have to tell Rose? Alice screamed as she sped on the highway to school.

Bella was horrified!

_"What should I tell her?"_

_"Ugh, should I lie?"_

_"Or tell her that i`m in love with her brother?"_

"Sooooo Bella, who is it?" Alice asked anxiously, practically shouting into Bella's face when they finally reached school.

_"Think, think!"_ Bella screamed in her head.

"Alice, its nobody impotant, just a little crush. Don't make a big deal about it." Bella said with a groan.

"Oh my gosh Bella, would you just tell me?" Alice said turning Bella to face her and stared accusingly into her eyes.

Bella couldnt bring herself to say anything, so Alice just let out a large breath.

"Okay, I understand you don't feel comfortable telling me now. But just tell me this, do I know him?"

"Yeah...yeah you do." Bella said. "Better than you think." she said under her breath.

"What did you say?" Alice asked her?

"Oh.." she said with a nervous laugh, "Nothing"

Alice stared at her accusingly, and for a minute Bella thought she was onto her, but Alice smiled and said.

"Okay Bella, whatever you say. Anyway, are you going to the dance Friday night?"

"Dance? What dance?" Bella asked confused.

"Bella!" Alice screamed, "It's only the biggest school even of the year. I sware Rose and I have alot of work to do with you." Alice said and smiled at Bella before walking away in her Manolo heels.

She shouted at Bella behind her shoulder, "Oh yeah, meet Rose and I at the entrance after school, were going shopping for dresses at the mall!"

Bella didnt have time to refuse Alice's offer before she skipped off into Jasper's arms and to homeroom.

Bella groaned aloud.

_"Great."_ she thought.

_"I'm being forced into going to a dance without a date and i have to face Edward in Biology."_

_"Maybe I should just ditch?"_

_"No Bella, you aleady screwed up last time, not again." _

Bella argued with herslef all day until it was time for Biology.

She stood in front of the door, knowing that she was already late.

She finally let out a breath ans opened the door.

"Nice of you to join us Ms. Swan" she heard the teacher sneer.

Bella blushed bright red, and took her seat next to Edward without looking up.

She began to choke out an explanation, but was given a warning glance from the teacher and cleared her throat.

She could feel Edward's eyes boring into her cheek, and awkwardly tore a piece of paper from her note book, took a deep breath, and scribbled in her crooked text.

_"_I'm sorry about the other day."

She slipped the note next to her, hoping that Edward wouldn't ignore it. She looked at the chalk board, tryig her hardest to concentrate but failed. She felt when Edward slipped the note back to her.

**It's okay Bells. But why did you leave?**

_"Bells?"_

_"He gave me a knickname?" _she thought frantically.

Bella took a deep breath, not wanting to tell him the truth.

I told you, I had to do something for my mom, and I forgot. I'm really sorry.

**It's because of Tanya wasn't it?**

Bella wanted to tell him so badly how she really felt but chickened out.

Well, I mean yeah. She's not exactly a big fan of me Edward."

I know Tanya's a little difficult. But she's just gonna have to accept that your my bestfriend.

Bella knew she should be happy, but felt like her heart was crushed. Her heart ached and she wanted to cry.

_"Why does he do this to me?"_

Bella held back her tears and finally wrote back.

"Yeah, thanks. Best friends forever."

_And thats all we'll ever be_", Bella thought to herself. "_So I might as well accept it."_

She passed the note back to him, and watched her favorite crooked smile creep on his face from the corner of her eyes.

"_It's for the best."_ Bella thought with a sigh.

When the bell finally rung, Bella took of before Edward could see her unshed tear filled eyes.

She breathed a sigh of relief when she reached outside, and took in the fresh air.

"Bella!" she heard Alice scream her name and cringe.

"_Oh no. I forgot about the mall."_ Bella thought with a groan.

She took out her phone and texted Renee to tell her that she wouldn't be ome until 9. She had a feeling that Alice and Rose would keep her until the mall doors were closing.

Bella turned around to see Alice coming towards her.

"Bella, come on. We're gonna be late and since it's a school night, the mall is closing at 9!"

"I know, so we have alot of time." Bella said. "It's only four o'clock for pete's sake Alice."

I know right! Ugh, I hate week days, we have so little time!" she squealded.

Bella looked at Alice as if she were insane and shaked her head.

"Rose, lets go!" she shouted as she dragged Bella along.

That night when Bella reached home she fell face first onto her bed. She replayed in her mind the events that she just endured.

Alice had forced her into everything that she saw.

"Bella, this would look great on you! You have to try it on!" Alice squealse for the 100th time that night since they arrived at the mall.

Bella turned around and saw that the dress Alice was holding actually looke dlike something she would be able to wear.

It was navy blue, and reached above Bella knee with a black belt around the waist. Alice paired it with a short black cardigan and some black pumps that Bella was forced into.

Bella snapped back from her memories and looked into the mirros at her new hair-do. Yes, Alice had forced her into the chair of the elite hair stylist Jean Paul.

Bella chocolate borwn curls were lightened and some light highlights were added to them. She groaned again thinking of the way that her mom reacted when she saw her new hair. She reacted even worse than Alice did.

".Gosh Bella I told you that you were hot!, was Alice's reaction as she and Rose squealed in Bella's face.

"Oh my Bella, you look gorgeous. I knew that Alice would allow you to get in touch with your feminine side. Oh I love you." she waled before she burst into tears, while Phil looked at me apologetically and hugged her.

Bella stared at herself again and unpacked the clothes that Alice refused to let her pay for. She had a bunch of heels, that Bella knew she wasn't going to wear anytime soon, a few dresses that Bella personally thought showed too much skin and a few graphic T's that she begged Alice to let her purchase on her own.

Bella sighed, and finally got dressed in her pajamas after her long night and went to bed.

That morning, she overslept, knowing it was because she went sleep so late the night before.

She was running down the stairs when she heard Alice's horn blowin outside. She knew that Alice would be upset by her outfit. She threw on one of her new graphis T's with some bermuba shorts and her favorite pair of Converse.

She was greeted by Alice with a scowl. "Bella, I see your wearing your usuall attire today."

"Yeah, Alice those other things juts weren't my style. Sorry."

"Okay, okay. It's a good thing i allowed you to get those T's you wanted so badly. At least these show off your curves. Those other ones were too baggy."

"Okay Alice, i'm just gonna pretend that you didn't just insult me." Bella said and laughed. They both laughed and talked on their way to school.

When Bella reached into the schol gates, she felt as thought it was the first day of school allover again. All eyes were on her. She hated the feeling.

"I told you you were hot. Work the hair." Alice whispered as she left Bella to go to her locker.

Bell hated all the attention, and headed to her locker quickly. She was hiding hee face inside her locker when she felt someone place their hands over her eyes.

"Guess who? she heard the velvet voice aske her and felt her knees giving out.

She smiled and turned around remorsefully, hiding the sadness from his eyes, wondering what he thought of her hair.

"Hi Edward." He didn't reply and just stared at her. Bella felt self conscious at once, looking down at her shoes.

"Bells, you look.."

"Different I know." Bella interrupted him stupidly, captivated by his searching eyes. She finally snapped out if it.

"Yeah, umm.. Alice kind of forced me to the hair salon yesterday. I looke completely different I know."

"No, I was about to say you look the same, your eyes just look different today."

"_Crap." _Bella thought.

_"Am I crying?"_

_"Does he even think my hair looks good?" _Bella thought sadly.

"Oh...i just, I don't know. Not feeling that great today."

"What wrong? Home-sock again?" he asked looking beyond concerned.

"No, i'm fine now," she said with a smile, "just under the weather i guess."

Edward smiled down at her.

"Oh yeah, I was meaning to tell you i like your new..."

Edward was cut off by Tanya's nasally voice.

"Eddie would you come on? Were gonna be late for lunch."

Edward's expression turned from soft to hard. "I told you not to call me that Tanya."

"I know honey. But i can't help myself" ,she said as she threw herself into his arms, forcing herself onto him.

_"They look so wrong."_

_Why can't he see that?"_

Bella smiled a weak smile to Edward and was about to walk away whe she turned around to see a cute baby faced boy approach her.

"Hi, your Isabella right?" he asked her with a smile on his face.

Bella was annoyed, trying to escape Edward and his encounter with his spawn of Satan girlfriend and tried to move away.

"Yeah hi, but it's Bella. Can I help you?" Bella asked looking over her schoulder as if she was looking for someone.

She could feel Edward boring holes into her back and sighed inwardly.

"I'm Mike Newton. You know, I sit behind you in William's class?"

Bella smiled then, "Oh yeah, hi Mike. Whats up?" She was well aware that both Edward and Tanya were right behind her but she tried her hardest to ignore them.

"So Bella, I was wondering. I'm sure you know about the dance on Friday. I was wondering if you would like you go with me?

Bella was awstruck.

"Umm..what?" Bella asked confused. She turned around and saw Edward staring at her with an expression she couldnt understand.

She hears when Edward interupted her thoughts. "Mike, would you excuse Bella and I for a minute please? she said. , his expression hard but composed.

He pulled Bell to the side. "Bella, I don't think it's a good idea for you to go out with him."

Bella felt herself becoming angry at him and didn't know why.

"Why not?" she asked him.

"Newton's not a good person. Listen to me Bella, I know your getting upset but he uses girls for his own benefit."

"I can handle myself Edward." Bella said in a voice that she tries her hardest to control and turned back to Mike.

"Would you go to the dance with me?" he asked again,shooting daggers behind her back this time.

Bella didn't know what to do. She knew that she would just be using Mike because of her unrequited feelings for her bestfriend. She finally debated with herself enough and plastered a fake smile on her face.

"Sure, i`ll go with you Mike." she said. "Pick me up at 7."

She instantly felt Edward stiffen behind her and walked off quickly fightin back tears.

_"Who does he think he is? Telling me who I can and can't not date?"_

_I'm done with him confusing me"!_ she thought to herself as shr walked to her first class.


	6. Chapter 6

**"The Dance"**

Bella avoided Edward for the entire week, and it was the night of the dance, finally. Bella had occasionally talked to Mike at school and did find out from Alice that he was no good.

But she knew that she wouldn't get hurt no matter what he did because he wasn't the one she wanted. Bella stood, looking at herself in the mirror in the navy dress that Alice had chosen for her. She placed on her jacket and stared at the black pumps remorsefully. She suddenly had an idea and heard when her mom called down to her that her date had arrived.

Bella started to walk down the stairs and smiled as her mom and Phil reveled over how she looked. Her chocolate brown hair was clipped off her face with a navy blue pendant and fell in soft curls around her face. Alice had shown her how to apply the right amount of eye-shadow, mascara and blush, along with a naked lip color, and Bella thought that she did a good job, seeing that she never wore makeup. Her dress showed off her soft body and complimented her, and her shoes, which Bella changed for a new pair of all Black Converse completed her look wonderfully.

"Oh my Bella. You look ravishing." her mother told her as she finally reached the end of the stairs.

"Yeah, Bella I have to agree with your mom, you look beautiful. That Mike's a lucky boy."

"_Only, I wish he were somewhere else." _Bella thought.

She smiled at her parents an hugged them both. She then walked out to the living room to see Mike looking at himself in the mirror.

"Oh hey Bella. Wow, you look amazing." he said.

She smiled and said, "Thanks Mike, Are you ready?"

"Yeah, lets go."

When they arrived to the dance entrance Bella didn't mind that Mike had left her to hang with his friends. She felt kind of relieved actually. All Mike did was talk about himself and all the girls that he dated before. If Bella wasn't a nice person, she would have told him what a conceited jerk he was, but she didn't.

_"So Edward was right?"_

_"Maybe I should apologize?"_

_"No! Ugh. Bella._ No thinking about Edward tonight." she cursed herself and walked into the dance.

As soon as she walked in she saw Mike at the far end of the room talking to some blonde girl that was wearing a dress so short, if she made any certain movements her underwear would be exposed to the entire senior class.

Bella took a deep breath ans walked deeper into the dance, spotting Alice and Rose with their boyfriends, Jasper and Emmett at the punch bowl. She waved to them and pretended not to feel hurt about the fact that they had boyfriends who loved them ans she had no one.

When Bella finally reached them she heard them scream, "Wow Bella you look awesome. The tennis shoes complete your look wonderfully, I wonder why I never thought about it." Alice told her.

Bella blushed and smiled, "Thanks guys. You look awesome too." Alice was wearing a white dress that stopped just above her knees with black peep toe pumps and Rose had on a fire red gown with her hair clipped up in an elegant style.

Bella stood with them, talking for a while, until she saw Edward enter the room from the corner of her eyes.

"Oh, hey look guys, he actually came!" Alice said pointing to Edward who looked as though he was apporaching where they stood. Bella panicked, not knowing what to do, and not wanting to face Edward.

"Hey, Alice umm...I'm gonna go okay. I can't stay here."

"What? Bella? Whats wrong?" Alice asked her, searching her eyes.

"It's nothing, I just..I can't be here." Bella said before she ran off, and was tripped down ny the one and only Tanya.

"You bother with Eddie again and i`ll make your life a living hell. You pathetic loser." She spouted at her with scorn.

Bella got up and ran, not even looking back to give Tanya the satisfaction of seeing her cry.

_"I'm doing it again."_

_Running away."_

"Bella!" she thought she heard Edward call out, but ignored it.

_What is wrong with me?"_ she asked herself all these questions as she ran into the girls bathroom.

She went into a stall, locked the door and sobbed until she heard someone enter the bathroom.

"Bella? It's me. wanna talk?" she hear Alice call out to her worriedly.

She took a deep breath, wiped her eyes and walked out.

"Oh, honey whats wrong? What happened? When I saw that witch trip you I had to hold Rose back from breaking her face. Ugh, I can't stand that little..." Alice was saying before Bella interrupted her.

"It's okay Alice, she was just telling me the truth."

Alice stared at Bella. "Bella, you have a thing for Edward don't you?"

Bella was about to lie, but all she could do it burst into sobs.

"Oh my gosh Bella, why didnt you ever say anything. I mean he likes..."

Alice was interrupted by the ring of her phone.

"Alice,its okay.,just go. I'll be out on the balcony and tell you everything. It doenst matter anymore anyway."

Alice looked at Bella regretfully and finally left and went out the door. Bella tried to salvage what was left of her hairstyle straightening her curls and wiping her eyes. She stepped out the bathroom and into the side door where she saw Mike coming towards her.

"Bella, hey? Where were you all night baby?" he said coming towards her in a drunken stammer.

"Mike, get lost. I'm not in the mood." Bella shoved him off and heard him screaming profanities at her as she ran to the balcony for at least an ounce of solitude.

Bella sat on the floor next to the railing with her hair resting on her knees and stared at the sky.

She heard someone approach behind her and figured it was Alice.

"Well, I guess you want to know why I made a complete fool out of myself in there huh?"

Alice didn't reply, and Bella didn't mind, he just needed to tell someone what she felt.

"It's just that...I think i'm in love with Edward. Yeah, I know he's your brother, but its just that he's so different you know. He makes me feel like I can be anything, do anything you know? I mean when I first met him I knew he had a girlfriend, but I hoped that if he had a little bit of feeling towards me that would be okay..." Bella laughed without any humour.

"Weird, I know. I mean...what would he want with me right? When he has the beautiful Tanya?"

"When she told me all those horrible things, I knew I should have listened but i don't know...I just. I mean I liked him so much..i couldnt believe it, but now I do. He never wanted me, and he never will. But I don't think i'll ever stop loving him, at least not now. In time, I guess..."

Bella felt herself crying and whispered behind her. "Please go, i'll be fine. I just want to be alone. Please. I'll call you tomorrow Alice, but thanks for listening, I knew it was hard for you."

Bella rested her head on her knees and heard when Alice left quietly. She walked out into the night and walked home staring at into the night.

When she reached home, she met her mom and Phil in the tv room watching some game show.

"Bella? Honey? How'd it go? Why are you home so early?" Renee asked her.

Bella did all she could to hold in her tears and got out finally, "Oh hey guys, I bailed early. I was really tired I guess."

Renee looked at Bella suspiciously and Bella plastered a smile on her face, reassuring her mother that she was okay, and walked upstairs. She stared at herself in the mirror and took in her blood shot eyes and ruined curls.

She ripped out the pendant, letting her hair fly around her face and scrubbed all the makeup off her face. She looked at herself and felt the tears welling up again. She needed some fresh air and decided to go to the tree house. She knew that he wouldn't be there and was grateful that he was at the dance.

_"With her."_ she thought sadly but shook off the feeling.

When Bella reached the treehouse she climbed the top, and sat, taking in the familiar scent that smelled of his sweet scent and the scent of the pine trees.

She relaxed at the edge of the treehouse near th door and took off her shoes. She didn't know how long she sat up there sobbing, but was frightened when she heard somone approaching.

She knew it couldnt be Edward, because he was at the dance, and was the only other person who knew about this place. Her heart began to beat frantically.

She leaned out the door of the treehouse. "Who's there?" she said in a weak voice, her eyes still filled with tears. She leaned out more trying to see who it was and fell out the tree house.

_"Not again"_ she thought, as she braced herself for the impact she would feel. This time she yearned for the pain, wanting something else to take over the pain that she felt in her heart. She closed her eyes as she fell and landed into the hard chest of the last person she wanted to see.

"Bella?" Edward asked, looking into her tear filled eyes.

* * *

**Okay guys, I will be posting the final chapter really really soon...I really enjoyed writing this story!**

**How are you liking it so far? Reviews people! :-)**


	7. Chapter 7

**"Confessions."**

Bella shot up fro his hands at once.

"Edward, umm what are you doing here?" she asked removing her shoes from the dirt and trying her hardest to avoid meeting his eyes.

"Bella." she heard him call her again.

"Yeah, umm I have to go, it's getting late..sorry for intruding again. I needed a breather." she was about to leave when she felt his hand pull her back.

"Bella, I think we need to talk." Edward told her, searching her eyes contently.

Bella cursed inwardly, hoping Alice didn't tell Edward what she had said. She knew she couldn't take it if she heard him say that he didn't feel the same way about her, and felt tears welling up in her eyes.

"No, we don't Edward." she felt the tears running down her cheeks freely this time. She was tired of hiding her feelings.

"We don't need to talk about anything okay Edward, just go! Leave me alone, i'll be fine. Okay? I'm fine." She told him as she walked away again quickly.

"Bella would you wait? Why are you always running?" he shouted behind her.

Bella froze where she was, "What? What are you talking about?" she turned around slowly, as he approached her.

She looked at her bare feet, avoiding his gaze, when he lifted her chin up.

"Bella, why didn't you tell me?" he asked, lookin at her so intently, Bella wanted to faint.

She felt herself panicking, "_I am going to murder Alice", _she thought.

"Tell...tell you what?" she barely got out.

He looked at her again and smiled, "That you loved me?"

Bella wanted to cry all over again.

"I..i don't..no that's ridiculous. You have a girlfriend Edward and were friends, why would I love you?" Bella whispered with tears in her eyes letting out a fake laugh as though hat he said was ridiculous.

"I heard you tonight Bella, I was there."

"Wha..what are you talking about?" this time she asked looking into his eyes.

"It wasn't Alice that was on the balcony tonight, it was me. I saw your encounter with Newton and I swear I would have killed him for what he did if you didn't run out."

"You...it was you? Why didn't you say anything? I guess you think i'm an idiot huh? Falling for you?" Bella laughed without any humor and turned around to walk away.

"Bella, wait." he called after her.

She stopped and took a breath, needing to tell him that she would be okay in time. "Edward, i'll be okay. I was the idiot in the situation falling for someone I know wouldn't feel the same way. So, its no hard feeling, I'm sorry." she said and started to cry again. "Im so sorr..."

Bella was cut off when Edward pulled her around to him and kissed her with all he had. Bella felt her head spinning and couldn't believe that Edward's soft lifts were on hers. When he finally let her go, her head was spinning.

"I've...i've wanted to do that for months now Bella." he told her peckiing her lips again.

Bella stood breathless. "Wha..what are you talking about? What about Tanya?"

"Tanya? Bella, we were over for a week now. Remember when you ran out on me?"

Bella nodded her head.

"Yeah, well I told her I couldn't do it anymore. I think I knew from the moment I met you that she wasn't for me. You are," he said pulling Bella to him into a hug.

Bella was filled with so much joy that she was speechless. She didn't know how long she hugged him before she asked, "Why didn't you say anything?" she asked knocking him in his hard chest.

"Ow." he said and smiled at her. "I guess I didn't think you felt the same way. But after I saw that creep Newton ask you out, I just thought it was what you wanted. After I heard you tonight, you didnt know how happy I was, and how much it took for me not to comfort you while you were sitting on the balcony and kiss you senseless."

"I don't know when it happened but I fell in love with you Isabella Marie Swan."

Bella smiled up at him, with tears in her eyes, and whispered, "I love you too. More than anything in the world."

He kissed her again, lifting her up this time and spinning her around.

He finally placed her on the floor, and said, "Come here, I have something to show you."

What?: Where are we going?" Bella asked with a smile on her face.

"To my house, I want to play something for you?" he said carrying her princess style.

"What? I look terrible Edward. I don't want your family to see me like this!" she kicked at him as he persisted to carry her.

He stopped suddenly, placed her on the floor and took his face in her hands.

"Bells, you are the most beautiful girl I have ever met." he looked at her with all th love he had in his eyes. "You look great in anything, and besides they love you, and I love you. Thats all that matters."

"I love your beautiful unruly hair, your eyes, your dimples, your smile. I love everything about you."

He kissed her again, this time on her eyelids, her two cheeks, the tip of her nose and finally pecked her mouth and lifted her up again.

"Your mine now." he said and smiled down at her.

When they reached his house they met Esme and Carlisle in the kitchen and they both greeted Bella. Bella was beyond surprised when Edward introduced her as his girlfriend this time and was so happy she felt as though she would burst.

Esme was ecstatic when she heard the news and Carlisle congratulated Edward, and wished them all the best.

When they were finally able to sneak away from Esme, who was distracted by Carlisle, they went to Edward's room. He motioned to her to sit on the bed and he brought out his keyboard.

"I..I wrote this for you love, I hope you like it."

Bella began to play the sweetest tune Bella had ever heard. When he was finished, she could feel the tears in her eyes, and held onto him tightly.

"That was beautiful, I love you so much." she whispered fiercely.

"Thank you love, I love you too." he smiled her favorite crooked smile.

"I have something else for you" he whispered into her lips as he kissed her again.

Bella smiled, "Wow, two gifts in one night? I'm a lucky girl." she teased him.

He looked at her intently, "No, i'm the lucky one love.

He disappeared into his back closet and brought out the same guitar that she had played for him.

Her breath, caught because it wasn't just the same guitar. He had it polished and painted. Bella took the guitar from him, and saw that there was an engraving on the side of it .

**To Bella, My love. **

Bella felt her heart swell and barely got out, "How...how'd you know I would accept this?"

Edward stared at her, "I hoped.." and with this he took her face between his hand and kissed the tears away from her cheeks.


	8. Chapter 8

Epilogue.

"Forever & Always."

*****6 Months later.*****

"Edward would you stop it!" Bella squealed as he tickled for the tenth time as they sat up in the treehouse that brought them together.

He smiled at her lovingly. "Okay love, but only because you promised that you would play me a song." he told her kissing her cheek.

Bella smacked a kiss on his lips and got up. Acting seductive saying, "Only because its you." and laughing.

She got the guitar she came to cherish, cuddled next to him and began to sing sweetly a song that she wrote a tome ago when they weren't together.

_I like the way you sound in the morning_

_We're on the phone and without a warning_

_I realize your laugh is the best sound I have ever heard_

_I like the way I can't keep my focus_

_I watch you talk you didn't notice_

_I hear the words but all I can think is we should be together_

_Every time you smile, I smile_

_and every time you shine, I'll shine for you_

_Whoa oh I'm feeling you baby_

_Don't be afraid to jump then fall, jump then fall into me_

_Baby, I'm never gonna leave you,_

_Say that you wanna be with me too_

_Cause I'm gonna stay through it all so jump then fall_

_Well, I like the way your hair falls in your face_

_You got the keys to me I love each freckle on your face, oh,_

_I've never been so wrapped up,_

_Honey, I like the way you're everything I've ever wanted_

_I had time to think it oh-over and all I can say is come closer,_

_Take a deep breath and jump then fall into me_

_Every time you smile, I smile_

_And every time you shine, I'll shine for you_

_Whoa oh I'm feeling you baby_

_Don't be afraid to jump then fall, jump then fall into me_

_Baby, I'm never gonna leave you,_

_Say that you wanna be with me too_

_Cause I'm gonna stay through it all so jump then fall_

_The bottom's gonna drop out from under our feet_

_I'll catch you, I'll catch you_

_When people say things that bring you to your knees,_

_I'll catch you_

_The time is gonna come when you're so mad you could cry_

_But I'll hold you through the night until you smile_

_Whoa oh I need you baby_

_Don't be afraid please_

_jump then fall, jump then fall into me_

_Baby, I'm never gonna leave you,_

_Say that you wanna be with me too_

_Cause I'm gonna through it all so jump then fall_

_Jump then fall baby_

_Jump then fall into me, into me_

_Every time you smile, I smile_

_and every time you shine, I'll shine_

_And every time you're here Baby, I'll show you, I'll show you_

_you can jump then fall, jump then fall, jump then fall into me, into me_

_Yeah_

When she finally finished, she smiled up at her boyfriend. "I love you Edward Cullen," and kissed his cheek.

"And I love you Isabella Swan." he smiled back at her.

He looked at her with so much love in her eyes that Bella wanted to cry.

"Promise me something?" he whispered to her, as she cuddled next to him.

"Anything." Bella said to him looking into his eyes.

"Promise me that we would be together forever, no matter what happens."he into her eyes.

Bella smiled up at him, "I promise."

With that Edward smiled at her and pulled her into his arms.

"Forever and Always."

_The End._

* * *

**I can`t believe it`s finally finished guys! I really hope you loved it...please review and tell me what you think! It`s my first Fan Fic, so it's kind of sketchy but let me know if you like it!  
**

**If any of you have any ideas for a sequel please review and give me some ideas! :-)**


End file.
